Whiskey Lullaby
by Mika Saito
Summary: Song fic with Whiskey Lullaby By Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss. rated for suicide.


AN: This is my first shot at writing a song fic, so please be kind in your review. Some helpful criticism would be nice…Let me know if I got something wrong so that I might fix it, if you would be so kind.

Disclaimer: I don't own RK or "Whiskey Lullaby" By brad Paisley.

Lyrics

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

Whiskey Lullaby

By Mika Saito

"I'm sorry, Kenshin, I-I can't do this…" Kaoru pulled away from Kenshin, causing the ring he had been holding to fall, slightly bouncing on the hard wood floor. Kenshin opened his mouth to speak; wanting to ask Kaoru why, butshe ran out of the room before he could make a sound.

She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette.

She broke his heart: He spent his whole life trying to forget.

Kenshin watched Sano pour some sake into a couple of cups, handing one to Kenshin before he sat down next to him at the table.

"Come on man, its been over five years, and as much as it hurts, you need to live your life. Forget about Jou-chan." Kenshin raised an eyebrow questioningly. '_Forget about Kaoru? Forget about the one I love? I can't forget about someone who holds my heart in her hands.'_

"Iie. I can't forget her Sano." Kenshin stood up, setting his now empty cup down on the table. He grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair he had been sitting on and headed towards the door. "Ja ne, Sano." He said, grabbing his keys from off the small table in the hallway where he had dropped them several hours earlier and stepped outside into the cool night air.

We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time,

But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind,

Kenshin put the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. He moved the car away from the curb and into the late night traffic.

Until the night:

He put the bottle to his head and pulled the trigger.

And finally drank away her memory.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion; nothing registering in his mind as he ran the stop sign. The semi rushed at him, horn blaring in an attempt to warn the depressed redhead to move. The crunch of the metal on metal impact brought Kenshin back to his senses, only for his mind to be over run by pain.

Life is short, but this time it was bigger,

Than the strength he had to get up off his knees.

A searing pain raced through Kenshin's body as a blinding light filled his vision. The pain disappeared and Kenshin slowly realized what was happening, using the last of his strength he whispered his last words.

"I love you… Kaoru." His voice was barely audible.

We found him with his face down in the pillow,

With a note that said"I'll love her till I die."

And when we buried him beneath the willow,

The angels sang a whiskey lullaby.

Kenshin allowed himself to be pulled down into the painless darkness, a sense of peace filling him, as his breathing slowed and his heart stopped beating.

The coffee cup shattered upon impact with the floor, the contents splattering over the mahogany colored cabinets.

"Kaoru… what's wrong" Misao looked at her friend, who was holding a newspaper in one hand while the other covered her mouth. Her face was pale, a look of horror upon her normally beautiful face.

"Kaoru" Misao moved to stand behind Kaoru, looking over her shoulder at the paper. On the front page was a picture of a strange man with crimson hair and violet eyes. She recognized the man from the picture Kaoru kept beside her bed.

Therumors flewbut nobody knew how much she blamed herself.

For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath.

Misao scanned the article. The man's name was Kenshin Himura, and he had been killed in a car crash just last night.

Kaoru sank to her knees, tears finally running down her cheeks. Her mind had been wandering to thoughts of Kenshin for while, and she had hoped to see him again and tell him how she had really felt when he had proposed, but now that was impossible.

She finally drank away her pain, a little at a time,

But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind.

"Its ok Kaoru." Misao wrapped her arms comfortingly around Kaoru as she knelt next to her crying form. She had learned quickly a few months earlier how much Kaoru loved Kenshin and how she had made the biggest mistake of her life by running away from him when he had asked her to marry him.

"Misao…" Kaoru's voice broke before she could finish. Misao hugged her tighter, glancing at the newspaper that now lay in the coffee that was splattered all over the place; the brown liquid soaking through the paper and smearing the words. The article had said Kenshin's best friend Sano had been by his side in the ambulance when Kenshin had said his last words before his heart had stopped beating. Now many people were wondering, who was Kaoru?

Until the night:

She put the bottle to her head and pulled the trigger.

And finally drank away his memory.

"I'm Ok Misao." Kaoru whispered as she stood up.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you here alone if you're not ok." Misao's voice was filled with worry.

Life is short, but this time it was bigger,

Than the strength she had to get up off her knees.

Kaoru smiled reassuringly at Misao, who reluctantly left for work.

Kaoru smiled softly to herself when she heard the soft click of the front door being shut. It was sweet of Misao to be worried about her, but what she needed now was not comfort from her friends. What she needed now was to be near Kenshin.

She went into the bathroom and filled the bathtub with warm water. Stripping off her cloths she grabbed a knife and the framed picture of Kenshin from her bedside table. She slipped into the soothing water and tried to calm her nerves.

We found her with her face down in the pillow,

Clinging to his picture for dear life.

Kaoru set the picture on the rim of the bathtub, and, looking into Kenshin's violet eyes she whispered to herself.

"I'll be with you soon, my love." A single tear slid down her cheek as she took the knife in her right hand and brought it slowly to her left wrist. '_Please, Kami-sama, give me the strength to go through with this_.' She prayed silently before bringing the blade swiftly across her wrist; pain shooting up her arm as the crimson liquid dripped down her arm, smearing against the wall before dripping down into the cooling water. She gripped the knife as best as she could with her left hand and brought it clumsily across her right wrist. The knife clattered to the floor as her left hand lost all feeling.

We laid her next to him beneath the willow,

While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby.

Kaoru sank slowly into the welcoming darkness that signified death. In her mind she saw her and Kenshin as they had once been, happy and laughing, thinking that nothing could go wrong, and that they would always be together. Kaoru wished desperately that things had stayed that way, that time had frozen in that moment, leaving her trapped there forever with Kenshin.

Misao shook Kaoru's shoulder hard, hopping against hope that she would wake up and be all right, but she received no response as coldness replaced the warmth of Kaoru's body. And yet a smile of real happiness played across Kaoru's features as her heart beat slower and slower, finally stopping.

I don't commend suicide, but it just seem to fit (or so my friend told me) If you would be kind enough to review I039;d be grateful! Flames are accepted.


End file.
